Se me fue
by Kara2992
Summary: Alguien regresa a ver una vieja aldea 6 años después de la última vez que lo vio... a él...


Es una lástima que así sea, pero debo decirles que InuYasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y no a mí; y la canción 'Se me fue' le pertenece a Myriam Hernández, y no a mí.

Por otra parte, esto lo hago para ustedes, por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro (o sea, no me ofrezcan plata si les gusta TT).

Este one-shoot, en especial este, también lo hice porque necesitaba sacarme una de las tantas ideas de la cabeza y además, me resultó muy… ehmm… ¡¿bonito!

ADVERTENCIA: El one-shoot que vendrá a continuación no es apto para Kikyou-fans (Por eso lo hice, jijijiji).

Arigatou por leerme esto, y que lo disfruten.

_**Se me fue**_

_**Con el sol,**_

_**Sin hablar,**_

_**Sin un adiós.**_

_**No recuerdo**_

_**Ni su cara ni su voz.**_

-"_Hoy se cumplen ya seis años desde aquel día… Aquel día en que te fuiste de mi lado… con ella…_"

_**Se me fue**_

_**Con timidez,**_

_**Con la luz**_

_**De anochecer.**_

_**Ahora sé**_

_**Que no le supe comprender.**_

-"_Me parece increíble que un día tan horrible como este para mí, sea tan feliz y hermoso para ellos… ellos…_

_Había pasado tanto tiempo buscándote… casi tres meses… me había cansado de esperar a que dejases de ignorarme… Después de derrotar a Naraku, te llamaba constantemente, pero ignorabas completamente mis llamados… Sé que era porque estabas con ella… Esa que tanto te quiso, que tanto te adora, que tanto te amará… ¡Maldita sea, estuve haciendo eso cerca de cinco meses y medio! ¡¿Para qué! ¡¡Pues para nada! Nunca me quisiste, nunca, fue por eso que te fuiste con ella sin más…_

_No entiendo porque lo hiciste, por mucho que lo pienso: tú me habías prometido estar siempre conmigo, pero te fuiste como si nada con ella…_

_Talvez fue por eso, talvez nunca supe entenderte como ella lo hizo… Incluso esa tarde no te comprendí_"

_**Se me fue**_

_**Sin avisar,**_

_**No le pude acompañar**_

_**A su cita**_

_**Con la oscuridad.**_

_**Yo no sé**_

_**Si me extrañó,**_

_**Si al final**_

_**Me perdonó.**_

_**Sólo sé**_

_**Que ya no está…**_

-"_Se me fue sin darme cuenta… No supe realmente que me había dicho adiós hasta que vine a buscarlo en la aldea…_

_Y lo vi… con ella… y con…_

_Ahora que lo pienso bien, debió ser por eso que se encontraba en ese lugar ese día, debió ser por eso que desapareció tanto tiempo…_

_**Flash Back** (aunque es más como un recuerdo dentro de los pensamientos) _

_Ya había logrado encontrarlo: estaba recostado contra un frondoso árbol, el cual resguardaba celosamente una tumba humana. Parecía estarle susurrando algo a alguien invisible… talvez a la persona a quien pertenecía esa tumba._

_Me acerqué raudamente, hasta detenerme a su lado; ya había dejado de susurrar y estaba completamente quieto. Evidentemente había notado mi presencia, sólo que parecía… ¿incomodarle?... No, aquello era imposible._

_-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no venías a mí cuando te llamaba? –no se inmutó, sólo me miró. Note a la perfección un '_Eso no te importa'_ viniendo de él, a través de sus ojos- Aún vendrás conmigo ¿no? –ahora fue un ''_No, no iré contigo a ninguna parte'_ el que se reflejaba en sus ojos dorados- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me vas a dejar sola? –Se levantó, lo seguí con la mirada, analizándolo. Por fin abrió la boca._

_-Gomen. Ya me tengo que ir. A decir verdad, fue hace mucho tiempo –susurró, hasta hoy comprendo por fin a que se refería. No me miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en el sol que estaba muriendo en esos instantes. Empezó a andar pausadamente en aquella dirección._

_-Te esperaré cerca de aquí, InuYasha. No me iré sin ti. Ten eso en cuenta –Se detuvo, aún miraba el horizonte. De pronto se volvió, no podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía bien que me estaba mirando. Me sonrió…_

_**End Flash Back**_"

_**Se me fue**_

_**Tan normal,**_

_**Una tarde,**_

_**Un día más,**_

_**Tan fugaz**_

_**Que no le pude perdonar.**_

_**Me miró,**_

_**Sonrió…**_

_**Cómo iba yo a saber**_

_**Que tal vez,**_

_**Su sonrisa era un adiós.**_

-"_Una sonrisa. Eso fue todo. Eso fue lo último que se dignó darme. No pude perdonarle el haberme ignorado tanto tiempo, se fue corriendo… Desapareciendo de mi… al igual que el sol… Lo esperé como dije que iba a hacer, pero no llegó nunca…Nunca…_"

_**Se me fue**_

_**Sin avisar,**_

_**No le pude acompañar**_

_**A su cita**_

_**Con la oscuridad.**_

_**Yo no sé**_

_**Si me extrañó,**_

_**Si al final**_

_**Me perdonó.**_

_**Sólo sé**_

_**Que ya no está…**_

_**Se me fue**_

_**Tan natural,**_

_**Como el río al mar**_

_**Se va.**_

_**Se me fue**_

_**De aquí a la eternidad.**_

-"_No sé si me perdonó todo lo que les hice, lo que le hice a él… y a ella también… Al fin y al cabo, ambas nos parecemos en algo: las dos queríamos estar con InuYasha… Pero no podíamos ser las dos… no lo hubiéramos permitido… Aún me sorprende la facilidad con que se escapó de entre mis manos… Pensé que sería todo como antes, que estaríamos los dos juntos, por siempre y para siempre… Pero por siempre y para siempre se fue de mi lado… ¡Qué irónico! Eso fue siempre mi peor pesadilla, y ahora es mi cruel e insoportable realidad… Aún no comprendo bien por qué todos los años que vine a ver como era mi corazón lastimado, más pensaba que era un mal sueño… Hoy me doy cuenta de que no tengo razón alguna para seguir en este mundo, no tengo a nadie, nadie me necesita… Pero creo que todavía puedo hacer algo por este mundo tan inaguantable… A veces me pregunto si me extrañará… Probablemente no, tiene ahora a su 'adorada' esposa, quien debió ser yo, a sus 'queridos' amigos, que debieron ser míos, y a sus dos pequeños niños… Quien hubiera pensado que ella sí pertenecía aquí, y que yo debía irme, o, al menos, es lo que todos ellos creen_"

_**Yo no sé**_

_**Si me extrañó,**_

_**Si al final me perdonó.**_

_**Sólo sé**_

_**Que ya no está…**_

_**Lo que es peor,**_

-No volverá…-canturreó en voz baja, mientras miraba como dos pequeños, un niño y una niña, con el cabello negro azabache, unas graciosas orejitas en la parte superior de sus cabezas, con ojos dorados la pequeña, y castaños el niño; jugaban junto con un pequeño kitsune, un niño de azulados ojos y pelo castaño, que visiblemente era menor que los gemelos, quizá un año, y un grupo de hanyous que conocía vagamente, en un prado cercano a la aldea. Sus ropas eran visiblemente finas, recién estrenadas. ¿Cómo no iba a saber cómo eran los descendientes de InuYasha, si había pasado seis años yendo a verlos? Notó que dos figuras adultas se acercaban a los pequeños, llamándolos. Iban a comer ya algo llamado 'pastel'; desconocía lo que fuera ese alimento, pero seguramente era dulce, dado que los niños echaron a correr en dirección de las voces.

-Señorita Kikyo, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –le preguntó Kosho.

-Sí, se ve usted muy extraña –agregó Aska.

-Sí, estoy bien. Vamonos ya –dijo secamente y dándose vuelta en dirección al bosque del que venían- "_Al fin y al cabo, es lógico que se quedase con Kagome: ella realmente lo esperaba con mucha más paciencia que yo, y con más amor, tengo que reconocer. Y además, ella pudo darle ese par de pequeños que yo jamás hubiera podido entregarle…_

_Ahora que pienso esto mejor, seguramente aquella tumba fuese la de su madre… Él había ido a informarle a su madre que acababa de tener nietos, que al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien vivir su vida tranquilo, como él es. Y esto porque la perla aún pende del cuello de Kagome, protegiéndola. No quiso cambiarlo… Nunca lo quiso… Por eso fue que nunca lo tuve: no quería a InuYasha como él era, lo quería humano. Nunca lo comprendí ni confié en él, por eso lo perdí. Creo que sería mejor irme… Al igual que él se me fue…"_ –pensando esto, Kikyo desapareció en el bosque, para ya nunca más regresar a ese lugar.

FIN


End file.
